This invention relates to a system for checking and sorting an article in a physical distribution center.
In general, a sender attaches a tag label to an shipping article on shipping the article. A shipping Address and name is written as a tag name on the tag label. The shipping article is sorted on the basis of the shipping name in a physical distribution center. Furthermore, the owner may transmit shipping data to the physical distribution center by an on-line system. The shipping data is used for specifying the shipping article. In the physical distribution center, it is necessary to check the shipping name with the shipping data before the shipping article is shipped to a receiver.
However, the above-mentioned check is carried out by human hands. As a result, it is difficult to efficiently ship the shipping article to the receiver in the physical distribution center with a low cost.